People Keep Talking (song)
"People Keep Talking" is a song by American rapper Hoodie Allen from his debut album, People Keep Talking. Trivia *This is the title song of the album. Lyrics 1: I'm gonna talk when I wanna talk I don't need the long distance to plan this shit Did it on my own with no management Must be why nobody can manage him A&R's always want to take advantages Find a poor kid, sell him on a fantasy But I've always been way above the average That's why nobody else can compare to me Other rappers don't offend me Cause I got more drive than a Bentley In the driveway with a Hemmy, dream girl Rossum I'm just tryna get an Emmy Fuck that, I just wanna get a Grammy Then add three more for my family Got a plan but I never had a plan B If you think you'll fail then you might as well drive in a Camry And I may never get the cover of that Rolling Stone Didn't fit the vibe they were going for But it's XXL, but I couldn't excel They said we really don't get it but we're wishing you well Oh well, LOL, ain't got time for no print Fame come and go when you rhyming so shit Ain't gotta sign on no dotted line But if I do, fuck you for criticizing When I pick up the phone, they don't even call back They just leave me a voicemail They gon' tell you you changed and shit ain't the same Like this shit was a choice, hell My haters are kicking the bucket It must have been hard to be wrong all along But isn't it love when they memorize every damn word of your song? Hook: Cause they be calling my phone but you already know I be hitting ignore cause you late I just throw it away, I don't care what they say at all Cause people keep talking, people keep talking But I don't hear nothing when people keep talking 2: One shot, two shot, three shot, super drunk Four shot, wrong shot, jump shot, no fucks Even when I spit it I'mma be the spitting image Of somebody you recognize when you watching television I'm just trying to be like Jordan, I'm tired of being Pippen I've been coming off the bench and watching my haters get it It's a young Jake Gyllenhaal, drop the beat cause I kill 'em all Grab a seat cause I fill them all Go hard motherfucker, ain't a pen involved Y'all try to get up any way that you can Step on the back of your favorite fan Charging like 50 to take a quick picture You scummy ass rappers are not in demand And you certainly ain't in it for love I'm just saying this shit cause it's true I know that all of y'all wanted a bus cause the image important to you Well I guess that's human nature Selfish motherfuckers never do you favors Till they all get dropped and they sent to waivers Go shop get shelved like it's Lord and Taylor (what?!) I'm the man in the city, well I guess that'd make you the miss These rappers are acting all over the mic nowadays and they ain't Ludacris You tell me you hate I exist while your girlfriend is grooving to all of my songs She made you a Spotify playlist and there ain't no room for you dog? Hook: Cause they be calling my phone but you already know I be hitting ignore cause you late I just throw it away, I don't care what they say at all Cause people keep talking, people keep talking But I don't hear nothing when people keep talking "Hello? um hi I just wanna tell you if you’re listening you’re my favorite artist ever, and I just so far and you’re just so amazing and I love your song ‘No Interruption’ and oh my god ‘Two Lips’ oh my god I can’t wait for the new music to come out and um I was really wondering will you follow me in instagram? um ? oh my god yes and you have to come back to Wisconsin because I made you a bracelet and um oh my god I’m so nervous I’m sorry I’m like a little girl okay um I gotta go take shit but it was really great I guess talk to you ok bye Hoodie." Category:Songs Category:People Keep Talking songs